Forinthry Ossuary
The Forinthry Ossuary is a temple located along the Forinthryan border separating Misthalin and the Wilderness. Despite many centuries of abuse it survived into modern times and was host to much activity. It was last occupied by a godless order called the Hand of Ptolemos before it was attacked and laid to ruin by a mysterious force. History Construction of the temple now known as the Forinthry Ossuary began during the Second Age. It was intended to be a place of worship for an now forgotten god but was seized by the Imperial Army during its expansion period and converted into an outpost for its occupant forces. By the time of Zaros' fall and His Empire's decline, a massive withdrawal of personnel soon left the temple vulnerable and undermanned. When the God Wars started the temple was all but forgotten. It remained nestled high atop the Forinthry Cliffs, hidden from those below until it was discovered by happenstance. Refugees who had fled their homelands came across the temple, which by now had fallen into disrepair, and decided to rebuild their lives within its walls. In time the now restored temple became home to much more than just simple refugees and runaways: scholars, artists, and philosophers came to the temple and immediately began cataloging their works as to preserve the knowledge of their age and those that came before. A section of the temple was renovated and made into a library of sorts to accommodate the influx of precious artifacts. There they stored what they could and prayed it would survive what would come. The temple was nearly destroyed along with the rest of Forinthry when Zamorak brought about its destruction. Somehow it survived, albeit with considerable structural damage, which its occupants struggled to restore. When the God Wars were ended they ultimately decided to quit and start anew somewhere else. Once again the temple was deserted. Sometime after the beginning of the Fourth Age, a Mahjarrat named Ptolemos came to the temple in search of knowledge. Before he could find what he was looking for, a group of barbarians attacked him. They overwhelmed him, and although they couldn't kill him, they did manage to seal him within the temple. They then cast it over the edge of the Forinthry Cliffs where it would remain buried beneath tons of rock and earth for centuries, hidden from the world above. During the early part of the Fifth Age, a group of adventurers discovered the temple. There they inadvertently freed the captive Mahjarrat while looting it and were subsequently killed by him before he left. Later, Ptolemos returned with an order of Zamorakian monks. He had them excavate the temple, rebuild it, and then occupy it while he orchestrated his own plans. They remained until the Mahjarrat Azulra attacked and slew them all, leaving the temple unoccupied once more. Months later a godless order known as the Hand of Ptolemos claimed the temple and made it their headquarters, operating out of it for a year before a mysterious creature destroyed the temple and the order utterly, leaving the ruins to be wholly consumed by the Wilderness. Related Pages *Hand of Ptolemos - An order currently occupying the Forinthry Ossuary. *Misgivings of a Cleric - A short story taking place in the Forinthry Ossuary. *Misgivings of a Cleric Part II - A followup to the original short story, taking place once more in the Forinthry Ossuary. *Ptolemos - A Dream of Mah who was once heavily involved with the Forinthry Ossuary. Trivia *The Forinthry Ossuary's appearance is based on that of the Douaumont ossuary. Category:Location Category:Buildings Category:Godless Category:In-Character History Category:Custom Content